The present invention relates to a sealed container for food packaging, comprising a plastic main body having a flange portion and a lid, wherein the lid can be peeled easily, as well as to a process for producing the sealed container.
As a container for packaging various foods, there are in wide use sealed plastic containers of the so-called easy opening structure wherein the lid can be peeled easily.